


迷情6

by fyy0105



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyy0105/pseuds/fyy0105





	迷情6

迷情6  
赵云澜醒过来的时候，窗户里射进透亮的阳光。  
大概是早上八点了。  
他打着哈欠，努力想要整理一下思维。  
浑身肌肉的酸痛加上后面的钝痛，提醒着他昨晚可不是梦。  
他跟沈巍上本垒了。  
在前端没有任何抚慰的情况下，他被沈巍干得射出来。  
那快感强烈得让人无所适从，现在回想起来头皮都有一股酸麻。

赵云澜舔舔嘴唇，想从床上坐起来。  
他的动作把后面扯出一股新的疼痛。  
他只得乖乖趴下不动。  
卫生间的门响了。  
沈巍一边扣着衬衣扣子，一边从卫生间里出来。  
赵云澜赶紧拉被子把身体遮起来。  
沈巍理解他害羞。  
反正昨晚上开着灯做，早把他里里外外每一处都看光了。

沈巍走到床边，掀掉被子去扒他屁股。  
“干嘛呀…”赵云澜挣扎。  
“别动！我看一下！”沈巍强势地按住他，看他后穴的情况。  
还好，昨晚给他涂了药，已经消肿了。  
伸手拿过床头柜上的药膏，又想给他抹。  
赵云澜一把抢过来：“我自己擦！你…你开会别迟到了…”  
沈巍也没勉强，摸摸他后脑勺，俯身嗅一口他脖颈处的味道。  
“可惜今天要开会…”语气里颇有种从此君王不早朝的颓废。  
又把酒店的餐单放到赵云澜手边：“你好好休息。饿了自己点东西吃。”  
有了进一层的关系，沈巍的语气里少了居高临下的调调，多了说不清道不明的亲昵。

沈巍出了门。  
赵云澜慢慢地龇牙咧嘴地从床上爬起来。  
一步步挪到卫生间，放了缸热水，躺了进去。  
泡在温热的水里，疼痛缓解了很多。  
赵云澜无声地叹息一声，在薄雾氤氲中闭上眼。  
他的心口纠结成一团，往上涌向喉咙处哽在那里，令他隐隐想吐。  
从浴缸中起来，他头脑清醒了很多。  
岔开腿摸索着给自己上药。  
然后躺到床上睡觉。

沈巍心不在焉开了一天会。  
之后又被拉去会餐。  
心里急，忍不住总抬手看表。  
最后自罚了几杯酒才得以脱身。  
回到酒店打开门，门廊处小灯亮着一盏，房间里面暗暗的。  
他走到床边，看到赵云澜已经睡着了。  
闻闻自己满身酒气，想着先去洗个澡。

赵云澜感觉到沈巍回来了，醒转来睁开眼。  
“你回来啦？”嗓音沙哑颓靡。  
沈巍顿时就发情了，脱了衣服压上去想胡来。  
赵云澜尽力抗拒：“别…别…还疼着呢…”  
沈巍已经吻得喘息不已。  
忘情又饥渴，紧压着他，仿佛要把自己嵌进他身体里似的。  
赵云澜闻到沈巍嘴里的酒味，感到害怕。  
要是他强上，自己是不是要菊花残满地伤？  
就在这时，这个吻突然结束了。  
沈巍把脸埋在赵云澜喉咙边，深深地呼吸。  
他浑身上下紧绷得不行。  
“真想操你…”他吮吸着赵云澜脖侧，双手揉捏着他臀部使两个人裆部紧贴在一起。  
赵云澜的心都提起来，才听到他接着说：“下次吧。”

沈巍冲完冷水澡出来，发现赵云澜又睡着了。  
睡相不好。  
那么高的个子，却蜷成一团，像个虾米。  
沈巍把他搂到怀里，抹抹他的背，想让他四肢舒展开来睡。  
谁知道闻着他身上气息、感受着他皮肤的热度。  
又有点想入非非。  
只能把他从怀里拉开，背过身各睡各的。

凌晨的时候，沈巍被一阵若有若无的呻吟声吵醒。  
他转过头去看。  
赵云澜眉头紧锁，嘴里不知觉地嘤咛着，额头上一圈汗。  
以为他是做噩梦了。  
一靠近发现他捂着肚子、身上散发着不正常的热度。

等沈巍把赵云澜带到医院急诊室挂上水，才知道他白天什么东西都没吃。  
已经饿了一天一夜！  
怪不得急性胃炎、还低血糖！  
生气地问他为什么不吃饭。  
赵云澜不肯说。  
看沈巍脸上露出厉色，才支支吾吾道。  
“那儿太疼了…吃了饭，要上厕所怎么办…”  
说完，本来惨白的脸颊就红透了。  
沈巍镜片后的眼睛眨了眨，抿着嘴不知道说什么了。

赵云澜挂水的功夫，沈巍也不知道跑到哪儿去买了一碗白粥来。  
深更半夜的。  
“吃这个…”打开了盖子递到他面前。  
赵云澜右手上戳着针，左手拿着勺子颤颤巍巍往嘴里送粥。  
不小心就泼洒一点出来。  
沈巍接过勺子喂他。  
赵云澜瞟瞟四周，凌晨的急诊室没有其他人。  
护士在吧台后面打瞌睡。  
他才顺从地张开嘴。  
偷眼看沈巍。  
沈巍穿着一件浅灰衬衫和西裤。  
出来得急，领口微敞着，袖口也没扣上，不复平日的整洁。  
赵云澜喝下他喂过来的粥，身上暖和许多。  
心跳得也有点快。

驾车回龙城的路上，沈巍把副驾的位置放平。  
让赵云澜躺着。  
还拿一个软垫要他置在臀下。  
赵云澜羞窘得不行，只把垫子垫在腰后。  
车开得很稳，不知不觉睡着了。  
赵云澜一觉醒来的时候发现车停在家楼下。  
自己身上盖着沈巍的西装外套，盈满他的气息。  
沈巍站在外面靠着车头抽烟。  
修竹般的指间夹一支细长香烟。  
烟直尽散。  
赵云澜从不知道他是抽烟的。  
至少接吻的时候没闻到过烟味…  
这个人身上，真是永远都有一种高端的情调—干净、冷洌、潇洒。

回到学校后，沈巍以实验室有实习任务为由给他请了几天假。  
让他在家好好休息。  
赵云澜感觉身体其实还好就去探望了爸爸。  
爸爸关在邻省的监狱，他平时抽不出时间去。  
穿着狱服剃着平头的爸爸，每次都让赵云澜觉得很陌生。  
对于爸爸犯的罪和受到的惩罚，他似懂非懂。  
他们家的生活曾经确实很奢侈。他去国外参加夏令营，爸爸都是包机送他。  
那样的日子，明明就是一年前。d  
回想起来却很遥远，远到已经看不出痕迹。  
他抱在怀里的全球限量版手工皮质背包，这一年下来，已经斑驳如漆。  
聊聊妈妈的情况、再问问赵云澜的学习，父子之间就陷入了沉默。  
不能谈过去，会感伤。  
没法说未来，会惆怅。  
只有凝重的沉默。


End file.
